De soie et d'émeraude
by Mimosa Louisette
Summary: Electra. Ce prénom ne cesse de résonner dans la tête d'Harry. Qui est cette jeune femme qu'il vient d'engager comme secrétaire ? Cette créature au regard scandaleusement électrique, qui prétend être la fille de son ancien ennemi, Draco ?


**De soie et d'émeraude. **

_**Le pupitre en bois de rose. **_

Lentement, il coucha le papier de couleur ocre sur le plan de travail de son bureau d'ébène, ôta ses lunettes à monture dorée et releva la tête. Ses yeux, semblables à deux émeraudes brutes, percutèrent un regard bleu électrique.

- Rappelez-moi votre âge, mademoiselle ?

- Vingt-deux ans, monsieur Potter, répondit la concernée.

- Vingt-deux ans…, répéta-t-il dans un souffle. Et vous dîtes que monsieur Draco Malfoy, dit-il en mettant le ton sur le prénom de son ancien camarade, est votre père ? demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

- Oui, monsieur, confirma-t-elle avec impassibilité. Je sais que cela vous paraît improbable, mais je suis le fruit d'une nuit d'amour qui remonte à son quinzième anniversaire.

Harry arbora à nouveau ses lunettes et la détailla consciencieusement. Elle était assisse dans un fauteuil capitonné de velours noir, ce qui jurait incontestablement avec la blancheur de sa peau intacte, ses épaisses boucles blondes étaient rassemblées en catogan par un ruban de satin blanc, et ses yeux en amandes, frangés de longs cils marrons, ressemblaient point pour point à ceux de Malfoy. Harry eut un sursaut intérieur. Comment avait-il pu faire abstraction de ce détail si important ?

- Dans cette lettre, votre père me prie de vous donner un travail dans le Département de la justice magique, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil au papier de couleur ocre. Il me semble qu'il a beaucoup de relations, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas quémandé les services d'un autre ?

- Il ne fait confiance qu'à vous, dit-elle en posant ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau.

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur elles. Il les trouvait si éthérées, si manucurées, si ornées d'or et de diamants… Discrètement, il scruta les siennes et découvrit les meurtrissures sur leurs dos basanés, ainsi que la rudesse de ses paumes sèches. Il compara également la simplicité de son alliance en or au solitaire flamboyant de la jeune femme. Etait-elle fiancée ? voulut-il savoir. Mais en quoi cela l'importait-il ?

- Ecoutez, monsieur Potter, vous avez une montagne de dossiers qui s'entasse derrière vous, et je suppose que vous n'avez et n'aurez jamais le temps de vous en occuper à cause de vos innombrables missions. Peut-être qu'en engageant une secrétaire, cette histoire de dossiers vous pèserait bien moins sur le dos et…, elle lança un regard circulaire autour d'elle, une assistante pour recevoir et ranger toutes vos commandes, poursuivit-elle en décelant un tas de colis oubliés dans un coin de la pièce, pour vous apporter votre café, pour rédiger des courriers et pour vous aider dans la quête de quelques indices allègerait votre emploi du temps et remodèlerait votre organisation.

Harry l'observa, puis ce fut son bureau qu'il épia sous toutes les coutures. Il avait accumulé tant de choses en dix-sept années de métier. Cette salle avait un grand besoin d'être triée, et cela depuis longtemps, mais jamais il n'avait eu le courage de s'y mettre, et elle avait raison, jamais il ne s'y mettrait.

- Si un jour on m'avait dit que la fille de Malfoy viendrait me voir pour me proposer d'être ma secrétaire, je pense que j'en aurais avalé ma langue, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur à la commissure des lèvres.

Elle ne dit mot. Il recouvra son sérieux.

- Quand pouvez-vous commencer ? demanda-t-il en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, avant de poser ses coudes sur les accotoirs et d'entremêler ses doigts par la suite.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, satisfaite. Ce geste n'échappa guère à Harry, qui fixa sa bouche longuement. Contrairement à son père, ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses, gourmandes et délicatement démarquées par un trait rose foncé. Et Dame Nature avait choisi de la gâter en dessinant une fossette sur sa lèvre inférieure, offrant ainsi à cette bouche suave la forme d'un cœur. Instinctivement, les phalanges d'Harry se resserrèrent plus étroitement.

- Maintenant, dit-elle en incurvant légèrement ses lèvres.

- Maintenant, réitéra-t-il, hum… bien ! Parfait. Que diriez-vous de vous installer à ce pupitre ? proposa-t-il en indiquant de sa main un petit bureau marron clair, ciselé de dorures et abritant plusieurs couches de poussières.

Elle inspecta le secrétaire de ses yeux bleus, imperturbable.

- Cela me conviendra.

- Bien sûr, avec un sort nettoyant, il sera comme neuf, dit-il en saisissant sa baguette, autrefois rangée dans le pot à crayons. Récurvite ! lança-t-il en direction du nouveau pupitre de la jeune femme.

Instantanément, la tonne de poussière s'évapora pour laisser place à un meuble lisse et coruscant.

- Je vous en prie, dit-il en se hissant de son siège et en l'incitant à l'imiter.

Elle se redressa et il redécouvrit la sobriété de sa tenue. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon noir qui montait jusqu'à sa fine taille et d'une chemise en mousseline blanche, dont le tissu s'imprimait parfaitement au galbe de ses seins. Son regard resta figé quelques secondes de trop sur cette poitrine, qu'il devinait ferme, ronde et certainement savoureuse sous la langue experte d'un homme.

Scandalisé par son propre comportement, Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils en s'insultant mentalement de vieux libidineux.

- Voici quelques dossiers que je dois classer avant la fin de la journée, expliqua-t-il en prenant un carton rempli de papiers en désordre. Ce sont des rapports qui datent de la semaine dernière et que je dois impérativement remettre à Kingsley.

- Bien, je vais m'y mettre tout de suite, annonça-t-elle en prenant place sur une petite chaise de style Louis XV, rembourrée de satin gris.

- Lorsque j'aurai une pause, je vous ferai visiter les bureaux et vous présenterai à mes collègues, dit-il en posant le carton sur le pupitre.

Elle acquiesça.

- Et si vous voulez déjeuner, vous avez la cafétéria qui se situe au premier étage.

- D'accord, répondit-elle en arborant un mince sourire.

Les yeux d'Harry rivèrent une énième fois sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et il sentit un souffle électrique lui caresser la nuque. Il frissonna. Derechef, il sourcilla, incompréhensif face à toutes les petites réactions qu'il avait en sa présence. Il se détourna pour rejoindre son bureau – et surtout pour tenter de se libérer de cette tension étrange. Cependant, un détail important le poussa à lui faire face et à lui avouer :

- Pardonnez-moi, mais votre prénom m'a échappé.

- Je m'appelle Electra.

- Electra, susurra-t-il en reprenant place sur son fauteuil.

Tandis qu'elle s'affairait déjà à piocher plusieurs documents, il la considéra d'un œil attentif. Electra, se ressassa-t-il en pensée, tu ne pouvais que porter ce prénom…


End file.
